


I'm Only Human, and I Bleed When I Fall Down

by ughallydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison's POV, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, POV Female Character, basically its allison's death scene told from her perspective, dying, not really - Freeform, set after s3e23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughallydia/pseuds/ughallydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent dies as a hero, in love and unafraid. </p><p>[basically Allison's death scene told from her perspective which I wrote for writing practice and also to get over her death]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Human, and I Bleed When I Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty straight forward: it's Allison's last moments told from her point of view [basically how I think she felt]
> 
> I'm still new to this stuff so please tell me what you think and give kudos if you like it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

     Allison's fingers move swiftly as she pulls out another arrow. In front of her, Isaac is being slashed over and over, each time making the venom in her veins flow stronger. She pulls back the string of the bow, aims with professional precision at the Oni's chest and fires. The arrow soars through the air for a split second before lodging itself in the centre of it's chest, piercing through their black armour. Pure adrenaline courses through her veins as the sword clatters to the floor. Suddenly, blinding rays of yellow light burst from the Oni's wound. Allison isn't quite sure what's happening to it but she knows one thing: she defeated it. With a relieved smile edging onto her lips, she turns away from it.

 

     Everything that happens next occurs so quickly that its a blur. One second Allison is glancing at Kira fighting the last of the Oni and the next there's a piercing pain in her gut and she's gasping for breath. The Oni pulls their sword from inside her and for a moment everything is in slow motion as she teeters on her toes, hunched over from the force. Then suddenly everything comes rushing back to full speed and she's stumbling over, unable to hold herself up. 

     The next thing she knows, Scott's arms are around her and they're sprawled across the cold concrete ground. The last of the Oni have disappeared into mere wisps of smoke; it's over. She's vaguely aware of Scott saying her name in a hushed, overwhelmed voice. She has to focus in order to speak, because although her body is going numb, her scattered mind is still racing.

     "Did you," She gasps for breathe, feeling her blood bubbling up and burning at her throat. "Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?" Scott's nodding and mumbling things that she can't quite make out. Allison feels an immense weight lifting from her shoulders. She did it. She came here to save her best friend and that's what she did.

     Her hand is pressed against the wound in her stomach, scarlet blood seeping out between her pale fingers. Scott's larger, stronger hand is clutching hers.

     "I can't," He says, brow furrowed in confusion. "I can't take your pain."

     Allison's laboured breathing is gradually slowing, and she wants to smile at him but she's not sure she can.

     "That's because it doesn't hurt." She replies slowly and something in the back of her mind tells her she's dying, but for some reason she doesn't feel afraid. In fact, it's the first time in a long time that she hasn't felt terrified. 

     She's fallen still now, watching helplessly as the realisation dawns on Scott. "No.  _No_."

     Allison can already feel herself drifting, but she forces herself to stay awake. "It's okay." She murmurs, staring up at Scott's tear-filled eyes to give herself a focus. "It's okay."

     "Allison."

     "It's okay. It's okay." She tells him, over and over because they're the only words she can grasp at in her clouded mind. "It's okay. It's okay. It's  _perfect._ "

     Scott shakes his head, his face contorted in pain. So she keeps speaking, because suddenly it feels urgent to make good use of her last breaths.

     "I'm in the arms of my first love; the first person I'll ever love; the person I'll  _always_ love." This makes Scott smile, but Allison can see tears glistening on his cheeks. Right now, it feels like there is nothing else in the world but him, like the most important thing she'll ever do is tell him she loves him. Speaking is getting harder, but she chokes out the words through blood stained lips.

     "I love- I love you, Scott... Scott McCall."

     "Allison, please don't. Allison  _don't please_." Scott sobs desperately, pulling her limp body tighter towards him.

     "You have to tell my dad," She gasps, suddenly thankful for the conversation she had with him earlier. Scott nods fervently but her mind is frayed and it takes all her effort to remember what to say. "You have to tell my dad. Tell him that-"

     Her speech is cut off by the sensation of her blood rising in her lungs. She feels like she's drowning, only it still doesn't really hurt.

     The last thing she notices is Scott's face and the stars embellishing the inky sky above him, before her eyelids fall shut and she feels herself slipping into the deep, velvety darkness.

 

     Allison Argent dies in Scott McCall's arms - and she is  _fearless_.


End file.
